The Kiss Destroys the Mind
by LilyHellsing
Summary: Kim searches for her outfit while thinking of her busy life; when she grabs her bag, the alarm clock falls and a song plays. This song just so happens to describe her secret relationship...


**And I'm back with another songfic lol! I decided to make a Kim/Monty story but could not for the life of me think of one. Then I hesitated on making a Ron/Monty (sequel of Torture of Mind & Body) because I need to finish more stories before starting another…I don't need the stress. So here, a Kim/Monty songfic  
This can be compatible with "When It Was Yori" but it also has the potential to stand on its own. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Monkey Fist or any characters from Kim Possible, nor do I own the song 'The Kiss' by Karmina.**

* * *

Kim growled as she dived under her bed, searching in vain for her cheerleader outfit. Where was it?! She was going to be late and if she was late again, she would get kicked off the team!

For the past month, she felt like she was a chicken running about with her head cut off. That's just how busy and hectic her Junior year was. So many tests piled up on each other, meaning she had to carry so many books and study them. That meant her back and arms aching, which interfered with her cheerleading practice, and staying up late, which messed up her normal classes, which made her re-read and re-study the material they did that day _and _the day before.  
The missions were killing her. For the nights she didn't have to study, she went out to defeat all sorts of villains. If it wasn't Drakken stealing a diamond, then it was DNAmy trying to made a lab explode. The list went on. Faintly she wondered if all the villains had gotten together and planned to run her ragged with all these crimes!

Not to mention, she was having serious dating issues…and liking issues. She had stopped crushing on Josh Mankey, that much was clear. But now she was noticing that Ron liked her…well, not so much as noticing as to being pointed out from Monique…and Bonnie. Basically the whole school was waiting for the two good long friends to become a couple.

Yet…she didn't feel the same way. In a way, yes she did, in a way she didn't. The reason for the negative side was…well, she liked someone else. This 'someone else' was someone she could never mention to Monique or Ron; she couldn't even say she liked someone!

His name was Montgomery Fiske, AKA Monkey Fist.

Lately, on one of her recent missions, she had tackled him while he tried to steal something from a museum. It was a normal mission and crime, except this time Ron had been home sick with the chicken pox. When they rolled over and over till they hit the wall, Kim found herself blushing. The man had a rather smug smile on his face, realizing what she felt before she did!

"Where is my…" She had started to growled, but stopped as she stood up. There on her body was her cheerleader outfit. "…Oh…oops." She grabbed her bag which made it knock over her alarm clock.  
As if Destiny was being mocking, the music came on as it hit the ground.

_I know we don't belong _

Monty and Kim were of different sides, different morals and different values. She looked away from the radio, thinking that over for a moment._  
Everyone says it's wrong _

She smiled a little, wondering what Ron would say if he knew. Would he say 'sick and wrong' or 'wrong and sick' if he realized his worst enemy and his best friend were…together?_  
We come from different ways _

Once more, there was the issue of being bad guy and good guy…good girl._  
So I tried to erase everything that I felt  
That I felt  
_Yeah, she tried that with numerous guys; all of them seemed to be a huge disappointment! No matter how she tried to cover up her emotions, the ones that started to slowly blossom when she saw Monty Fiske in the jungle, she couldn't._  
But then you kissed me and suddenly I don't care any more _

Kim's face turned as red as her hair. Forgetting about her bag, which had caused the small machine to fall and play this ironic song, she sat down. Feeling his lips upon hers…she shivered._  
Something in me tells me you're the one I'm looking for _

Yet they couldn't be together, not while they were on different sides. But…soul mates could be everywhere, right?_  
But then you kissed me and suddenly I don't care any more  
Something in me tells me you're the one I'm looking for  
From the kiss  
From the kiss  
_Her fingertips lightly touched her lips as she sat on the messy chair, the chair she stayed up late in…studying and thinking of her life. Was she making a difference? Should she give it all up and just run off with Monkey Fist?_  
My heart is getting loud _

She recalled when she had pinned Monty down, seeing how he looked so confident and arrogant. Her heart skipped a beat just reminiscing it!_  
I'm trying to keep it down  
I wish the world could hear _

Oh how she longed to stop making it a secret! How she longed to date Monty…and let the world know._  
But I can't help but fear that they'll take you away  
You away  
_Kim physically winced; would they? She was of legal age…they couldn't do anything. But they might lock him up for his crimes…or Ron might try something._  
But then you kissed me and suddenly I don't care any more  
Something in me tells me you're the one I'm looking for  
But then you kissed me and suddenly I don't care any more  
Something in me tells me you're the one I'm looking for  
From the kiss  
From the kiss_

Palm to palm

She thought of when they fought…_  
Let lips do what hands do _

Her cheeks warmed up again, thinking of how they battled with their tongues instead of their hands one time._  
They pray  
Is it a sin  
To do what we want to?  
Don't care where we've been  
Give me my sin again_

_But then you kissed me and suddenly I don't care any more  
Something in me tells me you're the one I'm looking for  
But then you kissed me and suddenly I don't care any more  
Something in me tells me you're the one I'm looking for  
From the kiss  
From the kiss_

"Hey! Kim, you got twenty minutes to get to school!" Jim and Tim shouted from downstairs, making her jump out of her seat. She grabbed her bag and sprinted down the stairs. Just as she was about to make it out the door with her cheerleading outfit on, ready to make it on time for once…the Kimmunicator rang.

Monkey Fist was stealing again…


End file.
